Episode 95
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 96|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:31:45 Hosts: Kate Matt Mitch Tony Guests: Kazmo, Sol Stockton Content Covered Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Kate *I said 95. **Mitch - Windows 95 *Your mom is 95. *One of my friends got twat surgery. *Clit piercings are sexy and I don't have one. *In my dream I had a dream I got a butt piercing. I don't know how that doesn't get infected and die of poop poisoning. *I went on a website of body mods like PC mods. I saw a DIY castration. I went down the rabbit hole. *Ever since bitstrips gone wrong, your stories are 120% more hilarious. *Fat fuck HIlary in GTA Vice City her least favorite mission. *I never have seen such faggotry from you Mitch. *I'm SouthPark Sol anime. **Tony - What is going on here? *Seams like Japan doesn't have the uncanny valley. **Matt - They already look like the uncanny valley. *Tony wrong about Hunger Games and Battle Royale. *In the first book she was a mean cunt. (some character in Hunger Games) **Mitch - Guess she didn't need to work really hard. *Flaming Elmo testicles. *Trigga, Trigga what? *Lil Wayne and Soulja boy #1 and 2 faggots in rap *Dexter's mom had ass. **Matt - Oh yea! Matt *I had a dream I smashed a guys windshield with a polo mallet. How white am I? *Would you fuck Willy. I would. *FUCK WILLY! FUCK WILLY! FUCK WILLY! (PAX East 2014 plans) *Was he fucked in the ass an made humble? (Kojima) *Speaking of Jews, GTA V. *All aboard the rape train. **Kate - What the fucking fuck? *Seaman suppose to come out on Dreamcast again. *That show was so Irish I almost bled potatoes. *What's that game? Dinosaurs attack my BBQ? *If Nintendo bought Atlus, they would do nothing with it and make Mario. *Dave He has the most retarded opinions ever. *Fucking limewire. Catfood. Mitch *Tony I wore my.... **Tony - Shut the fuck up I'll slit your throat when I come to America. *BroPan speak of insensitive called me a jabroni. *Can't see Hunger Games because it is sexist. *Strip twister. **Kate - That's a great way to get your own asshole in your mouth. *A lot of boobs in the Pokemon manga **Kate - Not in the stuff I've seen. I've seen her with a big fat cock. *I've seen that to. *How is this not made by Christian Chandler? *I had a dream of cross dressing dinosaurs. **Kate - I had a dream I was a cross dressing dinosaur. Kazmo *I'm Wildly Fresh. **Matt - We should put Willyfresh to spite Sol. *I played a videogame. It has anime. *Demon Souls for Nintendoland from now on. *Grown Ups 2, best movie of alltime. **Matt - You know who to hang out with if they want to watch Grown Ups 2. *Heavy Dynasty I can do it alright. *Whoa boney jones? Don't you mean rattle his bones? *King of zimbabwe what's his name? **Kate - faggot. *I am animu. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 96|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Guest